


Engraved In Our Souls

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background - Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Background - Kara Danvers/Lucy Lance, Fluff, Human Clark, M/M, Past Relationship - Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Past Relationship - Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Past Relationship Selina Kyla/Bruce Wayne, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, finding your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: It started with pain, with warm blood and bold, black letters. How was he to know it'd lead to a pair of gorgeous eyes, shimmering with the promise of life long happiness and love?Or, after years of waiting, Bruce finds his soulmate in the least likely of places.





	Engraved In Our Souls

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Superbat fic, I hope I did these two justices and that you guys enjoy what you read!
> 
> Huge, HUGE thanks to my Sweetie, [Tabihe](https://tabihe.tumblr.com/), for giving this a look over and trying to help me find any errors. Huge thanks Sweetness!! Though, any and all mistakes are mine, as I'm pretty I missed a couple. 
> 
> And an even bigger, huge Thank you to [Batdad](http://batdad.tumblr.com/), for this amazing piece of art [here](http://batdad.tumblr.com/post/162751972453/title-engraved-in-our-souls-author).
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

 

 

 

Bruce is nine years old when his life is forever changed.

He’s nine years old when he wakes to the most intense pain he’s ever felt in his short life. He wakes up screaming and begs for it to stop. He wakes the whole house with his screaming and broken sobs. He wakes to his leg, feeling like it’s burning from the inside out, like the skin wants to melt off.

Bruce reaches over to the lamp next to his bed, pulling on the chain, flooding his bed with a bright light. He shoves his pajama bottoms down, tilting his leg to see what’s causing him such pain when he sees a name appearing on the inside of his right leg, not quite the back of his knee but not quite on his thigh.

 

_Clark Joseph Kent_

 

He doesn’t understand what it means, why it’s there or why it _burned_ so badly as the dark, bold black letters showed up on the pale skin of his leg.

Bruce isn’t sure how long he sits there crying out, part in pain and part in confusion, when his bedroom door his thrown up. As it slams into the wall, handle denting the wood, his father and mother come rushing in. Their eyes are wide and frantic, looking around for an intruder when they take in his state.

They took in the raw, red skin. They took in the thin pools of blood slipping down his leg. They took in the bold, dark words now written on the skin of his leg.

He doesn’t understand why his mother lets out a shaky break, her delicate hand covering her lips. Her face paler than Bruce remembers it ever being. She looks heartbroken and unsure, save for the determination shining in her eyes. Even if they shine wetly for the tears she won’t let fall as she moves swiftly to drop down to his left.

He’s confused by the way his father’s eyes are hard, anger flashing through them. Doesn’t get why the sides of his mouth are tight, drawn into a deep and dark frown. His father is squeezing his fists so tightly, that he can see little rivets of blood slipping out even as he trudges over to stand just behind his mother.

Letting out a sob, Bruce turns to look over and up at Alfred, who is quickly moving to seat himself on Bruce’s right side, reaching forward to press a cold, damp hand towel to the name.

“Wh-what’s happening t-to me?” Bruce sobs out, his young face scrunched up in pain, eyes pinched as he swings his head between his mother and Alfred, “Why does it hurt so much, mommy?”

“I-it’s okay,” Martha whispered wetly, reaching out and pulling Bruce into her side. “It’s your name, Sweetie. It’s your soulmate’s name.” She breathed out into Bruce’s dark locks, pressing a gentle kiss to her son’s head as she wrapped him up in her arms. Alfred dapped gently at the blood slipping from the raw skin.

“It’s going to be alright, Bruce,” Martha breathed out, though she kept her voice soft, it was still firm, filled with determination, filled with love.

 

(It wasn’t alright.)

 

Bruce spent the rest of the night being comforted by his mother and tended to by Alfred. It takes a while but they eventually calm him down and get him back to sleep, promising to explain everything to Bruce in the morning. He wants to know why his father keeps his distance but he’s afraid to ask. He’s afraid to know it’s because of him.

 

 

_(“It’s your soulmate’s name,” Martha explains once she and Bruce are settled on the couch in his play room, “The name of the one person in the universe, who is meant to be your other half, who is meant to complete you in whatever way you both need.”_

_“But why isn’t father happy about?” Bruce whispered as he squished himself closer to his mother’s side. “He doesn’t seem to like my name.” He gripped at her dress tightly, his other hand twisting his own shirt up in his grip._

_Martha tensed slightly for a moment at his words. She squeezed her son just a touch to tightly for only a moment before she moved back to look down into his young face. Bringing her hand up, she ran her fingers through her son’s dark locks before moving down to cup his cheek gently in her hand. Bringing her other hand up, she moved to place it on the other side of Bruce’s face as she stared intently into eyes so much like her own._

_“Because your father is afraid for you, Bruce,” she kept her voice soft and gentle, though her eyes told a different story. “Thomas is,” she paused, brow furrowing as she tried to think of how to properly word what she wanted to say, “He’s afraid of what people will think, because you have the name of a boy.” Moving her hands, she pulled her son into her. “He’s just afraid of what some people might do to you because of that.”_

_They stay seated like that for a long time before Martha pulled back to press a kiss to Bruce’s brow, “He wants you to be happy. WE want you to be safe and happy and loved. And that’s all we want for you, Bruce, to just be happy and loved.”_

_Pulling back, Martha gave him a small, watery smile, “Your father will come around eventually. He just needs to come to terms with things first.” As she spoke, she brushed the locks of hair from his forehead.)_

 

 

Though it makes things strained for a while, Bruce still doesn’t know why but eventually things go back to normal for the Wayne family. Things are happy and loving…until one night leaving the movies, almost exactly a year from the night Bruce got his name, he watches his parents die in front of him.

And he forgets about his name. Forgets about soulmates because after that, all Bruce can think about is his pain, the loss of his parents, the loss of what was his normal, the anger that is left behind.

It’s all he can think about for years, the anger of losing his mother and father. He holds onto it like a starving man lost in the desert. He holds onto it for years, all through his teens and almost into his twenties. But he lucks out when he meets Selina Kyle, who forces him to look beyond out he has been.

 

(She’s a saving grace that Bruce wasn’t aware he even needed.)

 

 

_(“That’s not what I asked you, Bruce,” Selina snapped, her arms crossing over her chest as she glared at the broad shouldered man before her. “I didn’t ask you what the papers thought or what Alfred thought. I asked you, what YOU want to do, not what they want you to do with yourself, with your_ life _.”_

_“I don’t know what I want to do,” Bruce nearly snarls back at her before letting out a heavy sigh as he brought his hands up to scrub at his face. “I’ve spent the last decade just being so angry,” he murmured as he moved to wrap his hands loosely around his neck, “I don’t know how to be anything other than angry, except when I’m here in this shitty apartment with you.”)_

 

 

Though they didn’t work like he’d hoped they would have, Selina Kyle still became one of the most important people in his life. She was his best friend, a part of him he didn’t even know he needed until she sashayed into his life with an upturned nose and an impish smile, and with her snide and clever remarks, she helped him out of his anger and taught him to learn to be an actual person.

Bruce doesn’t snap back, doesn’t snap out of the angry, bitter man he’s become quickly, it takes months and months of work before he can wake and not immediately feeling angry. The first time he realizes, he’s almost flabbergasted by it, but it eventually just becomes his normal.

And it’s weeks after realizing he can be other things rather than just angry all the time, that Bruce realizes what it is he wants to do with his life. He’s working with the Martha Wayne Foundation when he has the epiphany that this is what he wants to do. He wants to help people; he wants to work with ensuring that the right people are getting the help they need. That there are places and resources those in need have access to that will actually help them when they needed it.

He spends the next decade doing all he can to help any and all that he can, while quietly and patiently waiting to find his happiness.

He finds it when makes the decision to adopt a young man named Dick Grayson, then Jason Todd and finally Tim Drake, though Bruce is well aware he most likely won’t stop with Tim, that he’ll probably – _definitely_ — take in more kids in the future.

And though Bruce halts looking for a partner once he has the boys to take up a good part of his time, he still dates casually, hoping it’ll help fill the void he has from not finding his soulmate…which is how he meet the whirlwind that is Talia al Ghul.

Though the relationship doesn’t last more than a few months, it does help Bruce realize he’s tired of not finding something _more_ real…and it does bring him Damian, his son, and while there are a lot of things about his time with Talia that Bruce regrets, Damian will _never_ be one of them.

So while he puts actively searching for his soulmate, not on hold but not a priority, he puts more of himself in his kids and charities. Decides he’s content with his life and the direction it’s going. Oddly enough it’s because he stops looking for other meaningful relationships that he finds himself stumbling across his second best friend, Leonard Snart.

Bruce is heavily involved with Wayne LGBTQ Youth charities, knowing not every child, who was graced with a name that happened to sound like the same sex that they were, had parents who would support and love them like before, which is something he gets more active with after bringing Tim into his family. Something Len himself is also heavily involved with, though on a more subtle note than Bruce himself is.

 

 

_(“Mr. Wayne?” A voice, rich and smooth calls out._

_Bruce turned to see a man about his age with the most intense blue eyes he’s ever seen standing before him, “May I help you?”_

_“I’m Leonard Snart,” the man slowly sticks his hand out, which Bruce tentatively shakes in return. “I just wanted to thank you for all that you do.” He used his free hand to wave around large space, which was currently holding the latest, in many attempts, to raise awareness and hopefully get many to donate, which would help those kicked out of their homes attain the things they needed to survive. “You don’t know how much this means,” he rumbled as he pulled his hand back, a small half smile playing at his lips, though his eyes held genuine admiration, “How much this means to those who need it most.”)_

 

 

He doesn’t really expect anything to come of the strange encounter with Leonard Snart, but it does. He gains a good friend, someone who doesn’t hesitate to tell him like it is, and someone who treats him much like Selina does.

It’s refreshing to have someone like Len in his life, someone who will easily and thoroughly call him out on his bullshit, while also encouraging him to continue help those that he can. He is someone who is quiet and guarded but is loyal beyond compare.

They often spend the few times a year they can meet up, Bruce because of his charities and other life commitments and Len because of his showcases and actual time in the studio, creating some of the most stunning and beautiful things Bruce has ever seen in his life, which is why their get togethers are usually either quite remarkable adventures or quiet and calm nights that zip by far too fast.

It’s one of the oddest friendships Bruce has ever experienced in his life.

It’s one of the best as well.

 

(He may not regret meeting either Selina Kyle or Leonard Snart, but he certainly does regret introducing them to one another, because they certainly bring a new meaning to the phrase ‘hell on heels’ whenever the pair get together for more than an hour.)

 

 

. ~~~~~ . ~~~~ .

 

 

“So where’s your kept boy toy this evening? Is it passed his bedtime?”

Bruce doesn’t startle at the sudden sound of his companion for the evening, no matter what she would cackle at him later. Glancing over, he raises his brow at Selina’s question only to realize she isn’t actually speaking to him, but to the sleek form of Leonard Snart sliding up next to her.

Bruce flicks his eyes over to see Len slipping into the open space on the other side of Selina, body covered by a sleek dark blue suit with a dark, nearly blood red looking tie. He can’t help but raise a brow at the clothing choice, because in all the years he’s known Len, the man’s never worn anything other than deep blow or black suits to these sorts of events.

“He couldn’t get the time off of work,” Len rumbled as he snagged a flute of champagne off the passing tray before side eyeing the woman, “So I opted to come by myself, since Lisa’s currently unable to travel, being only a few weeks away from her due date.”

“Shame,” Selina replied with disdainful sniff, “We were hoping to finally meet this,” she brought up her hands do actual air quotes, “ _mysterious_ young man you claim is your soulmate.” Though her voice was teasing and playful, both Len and Bruce knew Selina was mostly trying to get a rise out of Len, rather than insinuate he was lying about finding the other half of his soul.

Len snorted before taking a sip while flicking his eyes around the room, “Like you and my sister haven’t been gossiping like kids on the playground,” he quipped before turning to look at Bruce before speaking further, “Seems like there was a good turnout this year, how much in donations are you expecting?”

“Oh,” Bruce let a small grin tilt his lips up for a moment, this particular charity was something he was extremely proud of, and it’d been his baby for years now, the Wayne LGBTQ Youth Foundation. “We’ve already passed the expected mark, cleared thanks to a donation from Robert Queen.”

“Yeah?” Len inquired, brow arching up before he gave one nod, “Trying to get back in his darling daughter’s good graces, then?” before taking a small sip from his drink, “Or was it actually a legitimate donation?”

“Most likely trying to appease his daughter,” Selina answered as she raked her eyes over the crowd before letting out a soft purr, “Gentleman, I’ll be seeing you,” as she eyed the tall, well-built man standing about two dozen or so steps away from where they were standing.

“Found our mark for the evening, have we?” Bruce asked with a smirk curling at his lips.

“Don’t you mean, her prey for the evening?” Len cut in with his own teasing smirk, shifting his weight to his left foot, while he used his free hand to slip into his pants pocket.

“Ha, ha,” she remarked dryly. “Don’t hurt yourselves by thinking of clever things to say,” she eyed them both before handing her empty flute off to a passing waiter. “Now, don’t wait up. I won’t be back tonight,” before she was striding off towards her entertainment for the night.

“And to think, you wanted to marry that,” Len stated as he and Bruce easily stepped closer, making sure they had all of their sides covered as they stood just in front of the wall. “You certainly lucked out and dodge a bullet there, Bruce.”

“Don’t be sour just because your boyfriend couldn’t make it and she’s getting laid tonight,” Bruce cut in before his friend could dig himself a deeper hole that he’d regret later on…most likely when he sobered up and spoke to his other half. From what Bruce knew about Barry, was that the younger man was certainly a positive influence on his old friend. “Besides,” Bruce felt his lips curve up into a little smirk as he gently nudged his friend in the arm, “Could be her true love after all.” They shared a smirk before lapsing into a short, but comfortable, silence that stretched out for a few moments, only being broken up by a passing waiter asking if they’d like a refill.

“With everything that’s been going on in your life,” Bruce started softly, as he snagged his own flute of champagne from another passing tray, “How are you handling it?”

“It’s,” Len started, his eyes scanning the crowd as he thought over how to answer his friend, “It’s been unique, definitely an adjustment but it’s been,” he paused to give a small shrug, a tiny smile curling at his lips, “It’s been nice though.”

 

(Bruce would never tell Len to his face, but he was thankful the other man had found his soulmate, especially after finding out the history regarding Len’s name.)

 

“Good,” Bruce rumbled as tossed back the rest of his drink before handing it off to a passing waiter, “I’m glad you’ve found him, Len, truly.” He turned to lightly clap his friend on the shoulder, “But unfortunately it’s time to make the rounds and sweet talk these people out of more their money.”

Len smirked, saluting him with his almost empty flute before leaning back into the wall and slipped out his phone, “You have fun with that, Wayne. I’ll be enjoying my evening talking to _my_ soulmate while you spend the night talking with all these _delightful_ and _supportive_ people.”

“If only we could all be so lucky, to laze the night away,” Bruce remarked with a nod before he turned slightly on his heel and strode off and began to make a circuit around the large room and schmoozing away with the elite of Star City’s upper crust citizens.

 

(If there was one thing Bruce hated about the work he did with charities, it was dealing with the silver spooned elite of society and their hoity attitudes in regards to parting with their money.)

 

After extracting himself from yet another older woman, yet another with wandering hands and barely polite remarks, Bruce went to turn and move onto the next person he needed to speak with, but paused to grab a flute to drink, though this one being sparkling juice rather than champagne.

[Bruce went to take a sip of his drink when he promptly ran into a young man, who seemed to be intently concentrating on his phone and not paying attention to where he was walking](http://batdad.tumblr.com/post/162751972453/title-engraved-in-our-souls-author).

Holding back a sigh, Bruce looked down to see the mess of his black and white classic tux. He let his shoulders drops for a moment, simply breathing before forcing his head up to look over at the person he’d bumped into, only to be blinded by the most beautiful blue. No, not blue eyes; they were more shades of blue and grey, with a large fleck of brown in the left iris.

“I’m,” Bruce tried to stop but his voice faded away as he moved his eyes, almost mesmerized by the younger man’s face, then the wide, broad shoulders and trim waist. Legs tucked into form fitting dark gray slacks that looked more painted on then anything.

 

(Bruce has _never_ had a thing about eyes before, but this man’s eyes are just…just so breathtaking that he can’t help the way he reacts to them, the way he wants to simply spend the rest of his evening, his life just staring into them.)

 

“Oh, my,” the man breathed out, eyes widening in horror before he whipped around towards the refreshment table they’d been standing next to and grabbed a handful of napkins. He twisted back around and seemed to freeze for just another second, and then he sprang into action by reaching out and dabbing at the mess he’d made of Bruce’s clothes. “I’m so sorry, sir, I just, I didn’t,” he paused, a flush creeping up his neck as he spoke.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there,” the younger and slightly shorter man babbled, his face flushing an almost cherry red as he used a few napkins to dab at Bruce’s suit jacket. “I’m terribly sorry; I was just so into taking notes for my article that I forgot I was walking, and I know I shouldn’t do, do that but I just got so caught up in my work that I didn’t pay attention to what was happening around me.”

Bringing his hands up to cover the slightly smaller man’s, Bruce gave them a gentle squeeze, letting his face soften as the man finally, finally, looked up at him, “That’s quite alright, Mister?”

“Kent, Clark Kent,” he answered before his eyes widened and he bit at his the lower left side of his lip, eyes darting back down once again. “I’m Clark Kent, reporter for the Daily Planet.”

“Cla-Clark Kent?” Bruce asked, swaying slightly as he felt a jolt go through his body, “Clark Joseph Kent?” His voice dropped to a near whisper as he asked the other man. Bruce felt himself leaning forward, his eyes widening just the slightest as he waited with baited breath for the man’s answer. He felt his body sag with utter relief as the other man gave a tentative nodded, Clark’s brow furrowing in confusion at the question.

He swallowed around the lump that was suddenly lodge in his throat before finally opening his mouth, “I’m Bruce Wayne,” he stated softly, watching the other intently as he waited to see if it was a name the other man recognized his name like he had the other man’s own.

 

(He’s never felt as relieved as he does in that moment, when he watches the way Clark comes to the realization he himself had just come too.

They were soulmates.

They’d finally found one another.)

 

Bruce watches as Clark, as his _soulmate_ , seems to realize that Bruce his soulmate, that their lives are forever changed, _if_ they want it to be. He watches as the younger man sways just slightly, leaning more towards Bruce, who doesn’t even wait, just holds his hands out to steady the younger man without thought or regard to where they are. To who may be paying them attention.

“Yo-your my, my,” Clark starts to try and breath out but can’t seem to quite get the most important word out.

“ _Soulmate_ ,” Bruce nods, lips quirking up in a small, tentative half smile as he gazes down, noting the few inches between them. “I’m yours and your mine,” he nodded slightly.

“I-I didn’t think,” Clark felt himself snap back as he pulled his hands back and away from Bruce’s chest, head tilting down as his blush returned full force, going from a light red to a flaming one. “I mean,” he paused, shaking himself out of the stoop he seemed to be stuck in. He turned to drop the used napkins onto the edge of the table before slowly turning back around to look up at Bruce, “I didn’t realize Bruce Wayne meant,” he waved his hand at the taller man, “ _Bruce Wayne_ ,” he whispered.

Bruce couldn’t help the grin slipping on his face, before he let it soften into something more genuine and real as he asked, “Would you like to go to dinner with me,” he let his lips tone down into a real smile as he looked down at the younger man, his eyes nearly sparkling with happiness as he stared into the blue eyes of his soulmate.

“I’d love to, Bruce,” Clark answered, his voice soft, sounding almost breathy as he beamed up at the dark haired man, “Go to dinner with you, I mean, I’d love to go with you,” Clark babbled, eyes sparkling with happiness and curiosity.

“That’s,” Bruce could stop the feeling of happiness bubbling up in his chest, feeling like it wanted to burst out. “That’s great, Clark.” He moved his hands, patting down his pockets in an attempt to find his phone, so that they could exchange numbers.

 

(Bruce can’t contain the nearly manic grin when Clark agreed to his request, not even having to separate so that Clark could get back to work and Bruce back to his schmoozing and dealing with the upper crust could get him to stop grinning.)

 

“What’s got you looking so enthusiastic, Mr. Wayne?”

Bruce turned to see Selina slinking towards him, Len sauntering just behind her, both with curious looks on their faces as they stopped for a foot from him, taking up residency on either side of Bruce, effectively creating a barrier between them and the rest of the still ongoing party.

“I’ve got a date with my soulmate next Friday,” he answered, lips twisting up into a small, genuine smile as he took in their startled looks for a moment, before Len’s broke out into a knowing smirk, no doubt having a better understanding of what Bruce was feeling, while Selina’s took on a more ruthless but somehow subtle happy look.

She wasted no time in latching onto Bruce’s arm, her nails digging in slightly, “Tell us everything, right now.” Her eyes sparkled with curiosity but also with a hint of protectiveness, “Leave nothing out.”

 

 

~~~ . ~~~~~ . ~~~~ . ~~~

 

 

Scowling darkly, Bruce barely keeps himself from letting his lips curl up in disgust as he eyes the pair before him, eyes briefly flickering to the gaudy, brightly colored shirt being held out to him.

“No, absolutely not and furthermore, hell no,” Bruce felt like his eyes might start bleeding at the offending shirt still being held out to him. “Should I start saying it in other languages to give you a variety of me saying no, because it is definite and a big no from me, it will be a no until I’m dead and dust.”

“But Brucie,” Selina nearly, but didn’t quite whine, as her red painted lips curled up into a pout, even though her eyes had a playful sparkle to them, “Len,” the woman turned to the man next to her, eyes narrowing slightly as she flicked them to Bruce and back, “Do something about this insufferable man.”

Len snorted with a shake of his head as he moved towards the wet bar, hands reaching out for the good whiskey, “Not a chance, kitty cat, I’m only here because I was promised the good stuff,” he lifted his empty tumbler and pour in the dark amber liquid as he continued, “And a chance to talk about the next charity event.” Placing his drink down, he recapped the whiskey before turning to smirk at the dark haired woman. “I didn’t agree to help you talk your ex-fiancé into wearing that ridiculous shirt on his upcoming date with the farm boy.”

“Don’t call him that, Snart,” Bruce grumbled as he narrowed his eyes at the other man, silently questioning himself on why he put up with these two when they usually spiraled into snarky attitudes rapidly when together. “Or we’ll bring out Lisa’s names for _your_ soulmate. Your sister has told me quite a few, I’m sure Selina would be utterly delighted in learning them.”

Bruce couldn’t help but let out a chuckle as the other man growled at him.

“Do it and I’ll ice your ass, Wayne,” Len snarled, his hands tightening on his tumbler of whiskey, his blue eyes darkening in anger.

 

(If Bruce didn’t know Len better than he did, he’d have been the tiniest bit afraid the other man would break his nose from the look on his face.)

 

“Can’t you two behave,” Selina cut in, sending a glare to both before turning back to toss the paisley shirt on to the bed before rummaging through another bag. “Honestly, you’re worse than children.”

Though the comment was meant to defuse their childish bickering, it simply set off another round of bickering between Selina and Len for another few moments before Bruce cut in, getting them back on track of assisting him in picking out an outfit to wear for his date with Clark that evening.

“You’re both no help,” Bruce stated, eying the few outfits they’d been able to agree on critically for a moment before letting out a soft sigh as he dropped down into the armchair that he’d placed near the French doors. “I’ve never had this much trouble picking clothes to wear on a date.”

“You’ve also never gone on a date with your soulmate before, Master Bruce,” Alfred remarked as he stepped into the room, carrying in a tray of coffee. “I do hope you won’t be wearing something that dark, Sir,” he remarked as he placed the tray down on the small table next to Bruce.

Pausing, he pursed his lips before turning back to the young man he’d risen, “If I may, Master Bruce, a more royal blue would be best, as it brings out your eyes and match it with a pair of black slacks. I believe it would be a most fetching look.” Without waiting for a reply, Alfred nodded to each of the three, a small smirk when he tipped his head to Bruce, before he turned and strode back out of the room.

Selina, Len and Bruce eyed one another for a moment before Selina pulled the deep, royal blue button up they’d placed in the maybe pile and laid it over the pair of black slacks that, according to both of his friends and several others based on their remarks, made his ass look fantastic.

“I don’t think I,” Bruce started before giving a small shake of his head as he let out a soft sigh, his shoulders slumping as he reaches out towards the outfit, “Alright, I’ll be right back.” He carefully picks the clothes up before striding off towards his bathroom to try them on.

He stepped out a few moments later to wolf whistles and cat calls, and those were just from Selina; Len simply smirked and tipped his head at Bruce. Rolling his eyes at the pair, he slipped back into the bathroom to change back into his original outfit. He carefully folded the slacks and shirt, before carrying them out with him, going over to hang them up so that they wouldn’t wrinkle.

Despite the fact Selina made most of the mess, Bruce was left to do most of the cleaning up as Len and she tossed out suggestions for where Bruce could take his younger soulmate, from where they were stretched out on Bruce’s bed. They weren’t quite touching one another as they lay side by side but close enough to raise the hairs on the back of Bruce’s neck, because usually whenever they let themselves get that close to one another, bad things tended to happen to Bruce.

 

 

_(“I’m not taking him to the most expensive place in the city, nor am I flying him halfway around the world,” Bruce rolled his eyes as Selina gave a dainty shrug of her shoulders, sniffing lightly and turning her nose up at him, “to have breakfast in Paris.”_

_He cut his eyes over towards Len and before the other man could open his mouth again, he shook his head at him, Bruce flicked his eyes over the other man before glancing back at his food. “Nor am I taking him to a dive bar, I want to have a good time, not avoid a bar fight.”_

_Sniffing at Bruce, Selina tossed her hair over her shoulder, “At least pick something other than the boring standard. Honestly, Brucie, be a little more original then dinner and talking.” She eyed him for a long moment, before narrowing her eyes at him, “You_ aren’t _taking him and doing boring things, are you, Brucie?”)_

 

 

After arguing for a while and then kicking them both out, Bruce took a nice long, hot shower in an attempt to try and relax himself, before dressing himself, then he proceed to spend a good ten minutes talking over his options with Alfred and Dick as to which car would be good take for the evening, they finally settled on the sleek but understated dark gray Bentley.

Climbing in and speeding off, Bruce used the time to try and relax his racing heart, as he headed towards the bay where the ferry would be waiting to take him across to Metropolis.

Bruce made sure he was on time picking Clark up from his apartment, wanting to make as good as an impression as he could on the younger man. Luckily he dodged having to meet Clark’s roommate, someone Clark had told him could be quite a force to be reckoned with. They headed off to the small, but slightly upscale Italian restaurant Bruce had made reservations at, some place small and quaint, with a homey feel that would hopefully make both men feel relaxed.

 

 

( _“It’s not that Lois is, it’s just that,” Clark stated over the phone the day after they’d met, “Lois’s just very protective of what she considers to be hers. Both she and her younger sister Lucy, are very protective, something from how…how challenging their childhoods were.”_

_Bruce could almost picture it perfectly, the way Clark was fiddling with the hem of his shirt, fingers twisting the material almost unconsciously as they spoke._

_“Well at least that makes two of us then,” Bruce smiled, eyes closing as he listened to the other man. “Selina can be quite cutthroat and Len’s quite frosty with those he doesn’t know or doesn’t let get close to him. So at least we’ll both have friends like that to deal with.”_

_“Yeah?” Clark questioned gently, Bruce could almost hear the other man’s smile over the phone. “Anyone else I should be worried about meeting?”_

_“Well,” Bruce stretched the word out, moving to tuck his free hand behind his head, “Alfred will adore you, and he’s a good judge of character.” He paused again, swallowing slightly before forcing his voice to come out even as he spoke, “The kids might be a problem.”_

_Bruce listened as Clark fumbled with his phone, sounding like he’d dropped it as he processed what Bruce had just said._

_“Kids?” Clark questioned quietly. His voice more of a squeak then it’d just been. “Yo-you have kids?”_

_“Yes, I do,” Bruce answered with a soft and quiet voice. “Dick, Jason and Tim are adopted and Damian is my biological son.” He shifted on his bed, waiting a beat before he launched into an explanation on how he’d come to adopt the boys and how Damian had come about._

_How he’d come across Dick living on the street, having been thrown out by his foster parents. How he’d been robbed by Jason, and instead of pressing charges had decided to try and help the young man out. How Tim had been tossed out by his family because of the name of his soulmate._

_How he’d met Talia al Ghul. How they’d had a rather tense and unstable relationship. How he’d tried his best to help her out but had been rebuffed because she couldn’t see out from under her father’s thumb. How she’d simply disappeared one night, never to be heard from again… until nearly a year and a half later, when Damian, at only eight months old, had shown up on his doorstep with a letter and a request that Bruce raise him better than Talia had been._

_Talia’s younger sister Nyssa had been the one to drop him off, staying for a few weeks before quietly saying goodbye, though promising to stay in touch, as like Damian, Nyssa would not be going back to where’d they’d fled from. Though they stayed in touch and had even come to be, well sort of, close for the sake of Damian, Nyssa never revealed why they’d left the League of Shadows._

_Though whenever Nyssa showed up, the small blond with the wicked looking smirk was a small indication of why it’d been Nyssa to bring him Damian._

_“This, this isn’t a problem?” Bruce asked quietly as he realized he’d been talking for a while and Clark hadn’t said much in a long time._

_“No, Bruce,” Clark stated softly, his voice full of affection. “That’s not a problem at all.”_ )

 

 

“Are you sure I’m not under dressed,” Clark whispered as he followed behind the man leading them towards their table.

Bruce let out a chuckle, his hand moving out to rest on the small of the slightly smaller man’s back, an attempt to comfort him, leaning down he spoke directly into Clark’s hear. “You look amazing,” he murmured softly. As he drew back, he couldn’t help a tiny smirk to slip across his face when he noted Clark shiver when his lips brushed the younger man’s ear.

After being shown their table, being seated and their drink orders taken, they settled into light conversation of Clark’s work as they pursued the menu. After deciding what they wanted and placing their order when the waitress came back, they settled into a slightly awkward silence, glancing up at one another only to blanch and look away when they made eye contact with one another.

“So,” Bruce started, pausing to clear his throat and take a sip of his water, “You said you grew up in a small town, in Kansas, correct?”

 

(And while it’s not the best line Bruce has ever used in his life, it still breaks the ice for the evening, getting them talking, exchanging some light hearted tales from their youths. Stories of their teenage antics, first loves and brief mentions of could have beens.)

 

It’s a lovely evening that seems to set the tone for the next few weeks that follow it. Though they keep it slow and as low-key as they possibly can, not wanting the pap’s to catch wind until they’re both ready to bring their relationship into the light, especially since Bruce hasn’t met Clark’s family, nor has Clark met Bruce’s family.

 

( _“I want you to meet the boys and Alfred,” Bruce stated as he moved to lean against the counter in Clark’s small kitchen. He bit back the smirk that was threatening to spread across his face as he watched the younger man fumble with the glass, barely keeping it from slipping out of his grip and tumble towards the floor._

_“Yo-you want-want me to meet your family?” Clark squeaked out, sliding the glass onto the counter before turning to fully face the taller man, looking up at Bruce with wide but hopeful eyes, “You really, really want me to meet your boys?”_

_“Of course I do, Clark,” Bruce spoke firmly as he pushed himself from leaning on the counter and closing the small distance between them. He settled his big hands onto the smaller man’s hips and used them to tug the slightly shorter man into his body, ducking his head down when Clark wrapped his own arms around Bruce’s neck, “I don’t want to keep you separate from them or them from you. You’re all going to be in my life for quite a long time, it only makes sense to get this out of the way now.”_ )

 

“Are you sure you want to meet them all at once?” Bruce questioned once again as he drove himself and Clark back towards Wayne manor, where Clark would be facing all five of Bruce’s sons and Alfred…with no form of buffer or back up.

“It’ll be fine, Bruce,” Clark smiled, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend. “I may not be fully aware what I’m wading into, I’m still not going in blind or alone. I do have you there to help me out, right?”

“I guess that depends on how you handle the boys,” Bruce snarked back, playful grin on his face as he hit the button to open up the gates to allow them to head up towards Wayne Manor. He sent the younger man a wink once they were passed them.

“I’ll be sure to remember that, Bruce Wayne,” Clark waggled his finger in a threatening manner, though the small pleased smile on his lips gave him away.

 

 

_(Bruce couldn’t help but bit back a whimper as he watched the boys fight each other in getting the right to tell Clark every embarrassing thing they could think of._

_“Drink, Master Bruce?” Alfred murmured, his lips curved up into a slight, barely there looking smirk as he quirked as questioning brow at the other. “Scotch perhaps?”_

_“I think a brick to the head might be easier, Alfred,” Bruce replied, though he’d deny it until the end of time, his lips were dipping down into a small pout as he eyed his boys surrounding Clark, clamoring for the man’s attention._

_“We have to tell him about the swimming accident!” Tim called out, trying to be heard over his older brothers.)_

 

 

~~~ . ~~~~~ . ~~~~ . ~~~

 

 

( _“Now that I’ve met your family,” Clark announced as he watched Bruce get dressed. The older man had spent the weekend staying with Clark in Metropolis, nearly two months after the almost disastrous dinner with Bruce and his family. “I want you to meet mine.” The younger man couldn’t help but smirk as he watched Bruce freeze mid step._

_Bruce felt himself swallow audible at his younger lover’s statement, “That,” Bruce tried to start but had to pause and clear his throat, “That would be great. When do you want to go?”_

_Clark blinked, once, twice and then a third time, “Just like that? You’re agreeing just like that?”_

_“Of course just like that, Clark,” Bruce’s lips quirked up into a small but playful smirk, “Did you think I’d put up a fight after the disaster that was_ my _own family dinner the other month? I think it’s the least I can do after that.”_ )

 

 

Bruce isn’t entirely sure what he’s expecting when he and Clark drive up the long driveway towards the Kent family home…he doesn’t think he’ll ever really know, but he notes Clark’s wide, bright and eager smile, how the closer they get to it that Clark seems to lose the tension he keeps in his shoulders. The way he seems to become softer, almost younger.

“Now, mom said it’ll just be her this evening,” Clark spoke up as he shifted the rental into park before turning the SUV off, turning his head to look over at Bruce before he continued speaking, “My cousins, Kara and Alex will be heading up the day after next and then it’ll be a huge Danvers-Kent thing.” He smiled almost sheepishly as he spoke, “Our family tends to do everything huge and loud.”

Reaching over to grip the back of Clark’s neck, Bruce leaned forward to press a quick kiss to the other man’s lips before speaking against them, “I’ll be fine. You’ll be fine.” Pulling back, he let a half smirk curl at the left side of his mouth, “You should be more worried when we bring the boys out to visit.”

Clark let out an almost startled bark of laughter at Bruce’s statement before finally drawing back from the other man, “My mother will feed them into submission before she let them run wild,” he quipped as he tossed the door open and began climbing out.

 

(Bruce is positive after actually meeting Martha Kent that the woman would succeed in actually feed his boys into submission, or coddle them into it.)

 

It’s pleasant, homey without feeling like it’s suffocating but it’s wonderful all the same. Martha is open and inviting, making Bruce feel like he belongs, even though he feels awkward and silted. She ignores the way he tenses when she shows him the same motherly affection she shows Clark, though she does back off and do it in a more roundabout way, attempting to make him more comfortable.

 

(It makes Bruce remember how the Manor felt before his parents died, how his mother was with him, but it doesn’t make him sad like he’d thought it might.)

 

And while Martha makes him feel like he’s a part of the family, makes him feel included, the same cannot be said for Clark’s older cousin Alex. It’s not that the older Danvers sister goes out of her way to be actively rude to him, Bruce has spent enough time with fake upper crust people to tell the difference, but she also doesn’t go out of her way to make him feel completely welcoming either. And Bruce understands completely why she acts the way she does, he’s often seen Dick do the same with the girls and boys Jason has brought around the Manor.

 

 

( _“She’s just super overprotective,” Kara says as she pulls him aside after Clark and Alex and left to run into town to pick up a few things. “The last time Clark brought someone home,_ well _,” Bruce watched the young woman fidget, twisting the engagement ring adorning her ring finger. “He, he wasn’t a nice guy.”_

_Bruce nods in understanding. He’s well aware of Clark’s last relationship and how awful it turned towards the end. Lifting his hand, he gently wrapped his fingers around Kara’s elbow, “I know,” he kept his voice soft and even as he watched her face twist into surprise._

_“Clark’s told me about Luthor and how it ended.” He gave her elbow a small squeeze before continuing, “He also told me how over protective Alex is of you both, and that I should expect something similar to this.” Dropping his hand, he moved to slip it into the front pocket of his jeans. “To be honest, I was expecting something a little more hostile from your sister.”_

_He smiled in response to Kara’s happy giggle, “Aunt Martha and mom made her promise to be on her best behavior, and her wife Maggie also got her to agree to be,” she flapped her hands around before going back to wringing them together, “Nicer?” Lips spreading into an even happier smile, “Plus Lucy, my fiancée, she promised Alex a few rounds in the ring if she didn’t upset me. Alex hates upsetting us, the big sister in her, plus she’s been looking for a new excuse to remind Lucy that she can beat her up, even though my Lucy is an awesome fighter.” Kara babbled, fingers twitching towards her engagement ring._

_“She doesn’t have to hold back on my account,” Bruce stated, his grin sharpening slightly, “My boys certainly didn’t hold back when it came to Clark, so I’m not expecting her, or any of you, to hold back when it comes to Clark.”_

_Kara couldn’t help but smile softly before darting over quickly for a fast hug, “I’m really glad you and Clark met,” she whispered in his ear before stepping back from him. “It’s really, really nice to see him so happy again.”_ )

 

 

But it’s a pleasant visit, one with Bruce and Clark promising to return soon, this time bringing the boys along with them. Bruce is almost sad to be leaving, having bonded well with the overly affectionate Danvers-Kent clan, but he is happy to be heading back to his boys.

While they go back to their regular normal lives, it’s clear to everyone that Clark and Bruce had grown much closer during their visit to the Kent family farm, and while before they’d never really been distant; it was easy to see their bond had tempered into something that usually took years for couples to have.

 

(The weeks and months that followed their visit to Clark’s mother, has Bruce constantly rolling his eyes at all the fake gags and corny jokes the boys continuously keep tossing at him whenever he gets ready for a date with his soulmate.)

 

“So I’m going to ask Clark to move in here,” Bruce announced at breakfast, nearly three months after the visit to Smallville with Clark to meet the Danvers-Kent family. He watched as each of his kids had a different reaction.

“Should we get ear plugs?” Jason asked with a crude smirk, though he let out a small grunt of pain, flicking his eyes over to glare at Dick, who shot him a disapproving frown in return.

“I think that’s great, Bruce,” Dick smiled brightly over at the older man before going back to frowning at his younger brother.

“He seems,” Damian paused, pretending to search for the right word, “Adequate for you father. Please pass the jam, Tim.”

“Do you think we could stop by the electronic store on the way home?” Tim questioned before taking a small bite of his waffles. “I need to pick up another motherboard, I accidentally fried mine trying to make some adjustments.”

Bruce shook his head, before answering each of his kid’s statements and questions, the family simply and easily going about breakfast much like they normally did.

Though Bruce had made the decision to ask his boyfriend, his partner, his _soulmate_ to move in with him and his kids, he wasn’t sure if Clark would agree, even though the younger man had been moved to the Gotham branch of the Daily News weeks ago.

 

 

“Move in with me,” Bruce asked as he looped his arms around Clark’s waist, reeling the younger man into his spread legs as he leaned back into the counter, just barely holding back a wince at the sudden sharp sting from where it dug painfully into his lower back.

“Are, are you sure, Bruce?” Clark asked quietly, fisting the sides of Bruce’s hoodie as he leaned into the taller man. “I mean,” he flicked his eyes down, unclenching his right hand to lay it flat against the older man’s side before moving it up to rest above Bruce’s heart, keeping his eyes focused on that as he continued to speak, “It’s only been about six months, so there’s no need to rush. I mean,” before Bruce swooped down to capture Clark’s lips in a kiss, keeping it light and chaste before moving back just slightly.

“I’ve wanted you to move in since you started working here in Gotham,” he breathed against the other’s lips before moving his head back to stare into, still the most, mesmerizing pair of eyes Bruce had ever seen, “Hell, I’ve wanted it since the moment I knew this, us, would work.”

Swallowing, Clark closed his eyes, squeezing them shut as he moved to lean his forehead against the right side of Bruce’s face, “Yes. Of course I’ll move in with you.”

 

 

_(It’s an awkward transition for the entire Wayne brood, and even more for Clark himself, as he wasn’t used to sharing his space with so many people. Nor was he used so much space to move around in, to get lost in._

_“Are you sure this alright with you?” Bruce asked quietly, three weeks after Clark had officially moved in, they were curled around one another in the middle of Bruce’s ridiculously gigantic bed._

_“I’m sure,” Clark murmured back sleepily, tucking his face further into Bruce’s neck, pressing a gently kiss to the skin his lips were closest too, “If for nothing else, this bed is amazing.” Before he dropped off, soft snores escaping his barely parted lips.)_

 

 

“Marry me,” Bruce stated as he kept his voice firm and his eyes sparkling with curiosity. He watched as Clark fumbled with the plate, it slipping through his fingers and crashing into the floor.

“What?” The younger man screeched out, his eyes going wide, almost comically round as his head whipped around to stare over at his boyfriend of nearly ten months.

“Marry me, Clark Joseph Kent,” Bruce asked again as he moved towards the other man, carefully sidestepping the broken and splintered pieces of what had once been a dinner plate. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to marry you. I want to build a life and home with you. I want everything with you, Clark. So marry me,” as he spoke he pulled out a silver band, one small diamond sitting atop it, “Be mine and let me be yours.”

 

 

_(“It’s going to be small,” Clark stated as soon as they pulled away from each other, “And it’s going to be in Kansas, on the farm.”_

_“Whatever you want, Mr. Clark Kent-Wayne,” Bruce rumbled in reply before surging up to once again reclaim his partner’s lips but missing as Clark turned his head to the side. But Bruce wouldn’t let himself be deterred as he simply began kissing and nibbling along Clark’s jaw and then down his neck, sucking in dark, large marks that would be difficult to hide._

_“I’m not wearing white,” Clark continued in a breathy tone, “But I want to walk down the aisle,” he added after a soft moan slipped out of his lips._

_“I’ll wear bubblegum pink if you really want me to, Clark,” Bruce remarked as he flipped them over, so he could more easily kiss and suck marks along Clark’s neck and collarbone, “I’ll wear a dress if you want, as long as you want me and love me, I’ll do just about anything for you , Clark Kent.”_

_Clark let out a happy laugh, eyes brimming with happy tears before he surged up to press a tight, quick kiss to the corner of Bruce’s mouth, “You don’t need to wear a dress or pink. I think a classic tux will work just fine.”_ _)_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). Don't be afraid to tell me what you think!
> 
> And again, HUGE thank you to [Batdad](http://batdad.tumblr.com/), for this amazing [Art](http://batdad.tumblr.com/post/162751972453/title-engraved-in-our-souls-author).


End file.
